Just The Right Girl
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Modern AU! Kaz has always sucked at his love life, almost all his friends have someone; except for his friend Jordan who supports him in every tough love-ish/soft hate-ish way. And it was about time he ups his game. He decided to go for several blind dates his friends set him up on, will he ever find the right girl for him? Kaz/?
1. Chapter 1

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 1: Gaming Night (AKA The 'I'm So Lonely' Night)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yeah, I am back with another story, I HAVE GOT TO STOP HAVING IDEA BRAINSTORMS BEFORE EXAMS! So this one is actually based on a video I watched a while back so I decided to based it off and made it a story, also this is a somewhat Modern! AU where Elite Force never happened.**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

Kazimeras Radcliffe, or Kaz for short, is an average 17-year-old teenager who loves reading comics and hanging out with his group of friends; Skylar Storm, Adam and Chase Davenport, Leo Dooley, Oliver Short, Augustus Minkus (Gus for short), and Jordan Hook.

But, all his friends are already dating someone. Chase has his girlfriend, Sabrina. Skylar and Oliver are practically a not-so official couple. Leo has his Mission Creek girlfriend, Janelle. Adam has a big crush on his best friend, Sakura (the two are crushing on each other but Sakura has a protective father who owns the license to operate a guillotine). Even Gus has found himself a quirky and eccentric girlfriend named Marci Wang from Portland. Luckily, the only person who was still single like him was his childhood best friend, Jordan Hook.

It was Superheroes RP Game night again, but almost everyone cancelled on Kaz for date night. (or in Adam's case, it was 'hanging out at the dump and avoiding his future in-law') the only other person who showed up was Jordan.

"Hey Kaz." Jordan knocked the door

"Hey Jor, you're just on time. Hey where are Cyd or Jones?" Kaz looked around.

"ATTACK!" As if cued, the duo heard a crash from the basement.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Jones, their gamer friend who's a bit sadistic and asexual, hollered, throwing a samurai sword at Cyd Ripley (one of Jordan's friends)

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to be nice togirls?" Cyd joked, dodging the sword.

"Nice guys finish last, that's why I'll treat you like trash!" Jones stated. "ENGARDE!"

"Must be violence night for them. So wanna get this gaming started? I am dying to strangle the alien king of Planet Assassins!" Jordan smirked before Kaz nodded.

* * *

 **About 2 hours later, after much gaming and listening to Cyd and Jones trying to slaughter one another…**

"YES! WE WON!" Kaz cheered.

"I should have been the one to chop off the boss's head!" Jordan grumbled.

"Yeah well, since I won, I get the honors of getting dibs on what movie to see." Kaz smirked as Jordan rolled her eyes.

It was another cheesy superhero movie about their favorite superheroes at their high school days.

"I think it's so sweet Blue Tornado is willing to help Solar Flare." Kaz commented.

"Really? Love is so cheesy." Jordan frowned.

Kaz thought for a moment before he told his friend.

"You know, it's been a while since I have dated somebody. And I think its time I start dating again." Kaz suggested.

"Yeah, I think you should, I mean it's been a while since you've dated and you've obviously handled worse rejections." Jordan snorted as she made a remark, causing Kaz to frown.

"Hey, mom says I am irresistible!" Kaz defended.

"The time you had stomach flu and food poisoning?" Jordan raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't that bad!" Kaz exclaimed.

"You scarred my pet Bandit!" Jordan stated as Kaz grumbled.

"What I mean to say is, you'll find someone someday who gets you, kinda like my mood ring which is always dark because it gets me..." Jordan shrugged. "You'll never know the right girl is just beside you."

"Of course, I mean all my friends all have girlfriends, even Gus! Now everyone is trying to set me up on a date with this girl, that girl. Telling me to go on his blind date, that blind date. But I think it's time I go for one of these dates." Kaz nodded, before he patted Jordan's shoulder. "Thanks bro, you're the best!"

Kaz continued to watch the movie while Jordan crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at Kaz.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Another story, and this one is about Kaz going through 5 girls and finding the perfect girl for him. I used the last name of Jordan as Hook because Jordan seems like a daughter of Captain Hook in my crossover Descendants AU and Kaz is son of Anita and Rodger Radcliffe of 101 Dalmatians. (Hey if they can handle 101 dogs, 11 kids are easy) plus Bandit belongs to my friend TheTLKandBaltoCrew.**

 **Not a lot of people still remember Gus and Jordan from Mighty Med, along with several others, seriously, it's like they died along with the show. (I also ship Gus with Marci from Best Friends Whenever)**

 **Next chapter is date number 1. I have planned out the story so no one can change my thoughts of the ship ended.**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to fave, follow and leave a review to tell me what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 1: Date Number 1-Stefanie (AKA the Rich Snob)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Huh? I am back with an update faster than I thought. Oh well. Here we have chapter 2 of Just The Right Girl.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

Kaz stood in front of a mirror after a bath. (which was kinda rare, since he's not the most hygienic person anyone knows) His phone blinged as he looked at it. It was a profile picture of Jordan and her pet German Shepard-Rottweiler Bandit.

"Huh? It's from Jordan." Kaz smiled a bit as he read the message.

 _'Good luck on your stupid date, Kaz. Remember, if you get no date and girlfriend then you owe me a meal.'_ -Jordan.

"I'll do my best, and thanks _soooo_ (sarcastic tone) much for the support." Kaz texted back before he gets ready for his date. Although Jordan may seem tough, but deep down she is not as harsh as she seems.

* * *

Apparently, the first girl he's going for was arranged by Gus. He better hope that this girl is not as weird as Gus, who has toenail eating fetish.

Kaz looked around as he waited for his date to show up. After a few (and by a few I meant a long while) minutes, he saw a girl heading his way. She was beautiful with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be, like, my date that weird glass kid, like, set me up with." The blonde girl smiled. "I'm Stefanie."

 _'DUDE, THAT IS STEFANIE SUMMERS, GUS SET ME UP WITH MY CRUSH SINCE PRESCHOOL, AKA THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL?!"_ Kaz thought but he kept his excitement down.

Kaz stood up and tried to flirt with her. "The name's Kaz."

"That is like a weird name." Stefanie commented.

"Yeah..." Kaz forced a smile at the sting of her insult.

"Have a seat." Kaz pulled out a chair and helped Stefanie to sit.

"So, uh...what do you look for in a guy?" Kaz asked.

"My ideal guy has to have, like: Car, Cash, Credit Card, Career-" Stefanie starts to list out her basic requirements for her ideal boyfriend.

"Woah! Wait, you expect a guy to give you all that?!" Kaz paused.

"No, I like, want my man to give me all that." Stefanie replied with a haughty smile. Kaz jaw dropped in shock.

"What would like to order?" A waiter asked.

"I'll have just water." Kaz was shocked by the price of the food.

"I want the T-Bone steak and the premium iced blended mocha with French vanilla cream." Stefanie ordered the most expensive food.

Needless to say, Kaz did not enjoy his date at all. Stefanie was just shallow and vain, she doesn't like superheroes comic books at all. They don't have anything in common.

"Here's the bill." The waiter came by with the bill. Kaz was shocked when he saw the amount. He didn't bring out that much money for the payment.

"The bill is 200 dollars?!" Kaz yelped in shock.

"That's, like, cheap!" Stefanie, who was used to fancy meals and luxurious lifestyle, replied

"I uh... don't have that much." Kaz gulped, looking at his date. "Could you help me pay for-!"

Kaz spotted Stefanie leaving and was flirting with Clayton Harrington, a rich snobby kid from school.

"Ahem?" The waiter hissed at Kaz, motioning him to pay up.

"Uh...may I borrow the phone please?" Kaz asked before quickly calling his friends to help settle the bill. Thankfuly for just him, Oliver and Skylar happened to be in the same French restaurant so he quickly ran to interrupt their date.

"It's so nice to spend the day with you." Skylar smiled as she placed her hand over Oliver's hand as they blushed.

"OLIVER, OLIVER! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Kaz ran over and shouted, interrupting their date.

"Oh come on, even from a friend this is just evil. We were having a moment!" Oliver pointed as he stated he and Skylar were holding hands.

"Can I borrow 200 bucks? I'll pay you back next time please?" Kaz practically begged

"OK fine. But you really gotta prepare well for a date next time." Oliver stated, willingly helping Kaz with his financial problems.

* * *

That night...

Kaz hesitated before he called Jordan.

 _"Yeah he's still coming just a little bit late, he got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape~ she's just watching the clouds flow by as they spell his name, like Louise Lane~"_

Jordan's phone rang as she picked up.

"Hello?" Jordan answered the phone.

"Hey Jordan." Kaz sighed.

"Lemme guess, the date didn't go well?" Jordan teased a bit.

"Knock it off, turns out Stefanie was just a shallow snob." Kaz grumbled.

"Stefanie, the girl who thought I was too aggressive and claims to the whole school that I'm an alien wrestling obsessed freak? Yeah i never liked her." Jordan snorted.

"Yeah good for you." Kaz commented.

"Hey things will probably go badder on your next date." Jordan joked. "Maybe I can set Bandit out on ya to humiliate your date?"

"Geez I feel so much better." Kaz rolled his eyes.

"I was just teasing you, K Z" Jordan smirked.

"Alright thanks for the chat Jor," Kaz laughed a bit. "Night"

"Whatever, bye wimp." Jordan rolled her eyes as she heard Kaz ending the call. "That idiot..."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: that's all for this week since I have finals tomorrow til 22nd so wish me luck. The song of Jordan's ringtone is Waiting for Superman by Daughtry. (Inspired by my friend TeamTLKandBaltoCrew's video). Stefanie is from Mighty Med, I never liked her but compared to her cousin OC of mine, Stacy, Stefanie looks like a valedictorian compared to Stacy. Kaz once again interrupts a beautiful one sided Skoliver scene like Sheepshifting but only no powers are involved AU, Roman and Riker will cameo in the story.**

 **Kaz's second date will be up later this week (after my finals) hint: a female character from Elite Force.**

 **That's all for now, feel free to favorite, follow and leave a review down below to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 3: Date Number 2- Christina (A.K.A. The Monster Eater)**

 **Purpledolpin05: So, I am back with a delayed update, also belated Merry Christmas. Back to shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, well Reese will cameo soon but just not in this chapter.

To Codename S.A.O: Thanks, I am glad you like my stories. Happy holidays to you too.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

After an utterly depressing bankruptcy-inducing date with Stefanie, Kaz was going for another date that his friend, Chase, had set him up with. Surprising that the geeky nerd among the gang of friends, Chase actually planned to set Kaz up with some girls he knew.

That means Kaz is unable to meet up with Jordan to finish up a group project. Kaz knew well an angry Jordan is a destructive one, since Cyd Ripley (one of her friends) and Jones (the yakuza-wannabe) gave Jordan a bag of weapons for her 16th birthday, Jordan has been getting the hang of weaponry. Kaz immediately sent over an urgent text to the group chat.

* * *

' _Chase set me up on a date today, so I don't think I can make it back on time to finish our group project' – K%ZISAWESOME (Kaz)_

' _It's fine, I'll just tell Mrs. Thistle off that you were slacking off. Or I can leash Bandit out to maul you.' -BlackMoodRing (Jordan)_

 _'PLZ NO! I STILL REMEMBER THE DAY BANDIT TRIED TO SLAUGHTER THE STUFFED GORRILLA!' -K%ZISAWESOME (Kaz)_

 _'I was just teasing ya, you moron! ;P' -BlackMoodRing (Jordan)_

' _We have enough proof for your lack of contribution, Dr. Boing' -ArtIsMyHart (Maya Hart)_

' _PS, hope you get dumped by your date' -RipYouWithAChainsaw (Cyd)_

' _You just got burnt, yo! Good one, Cyd!' -ShadowWolf01 (Jones Chimokuri)_

' _Geez, thanks sooooooo much guys. (rolling eyes emoji)' -K%ZISAWESOME (Kaz)_

* * *

Kaz kept his phone after texting his friends. Jordan, Maya (some cute artsy girl whose friends with Jordan), Cyd (another cute, in his opinion, but violent friend of Jordan's) and Jones (the boy who never passes by a chance to be evil like a yakuza) might be rough around the edges, but they are good once you get to know them.

"So, Chase, who are you setting me up with this time? Is it that creepy stalker girl who is friends with Mrs. Zira from downtown's LGBT club?" Kaz asked Chase.

"No, it's not Caitlin. She only dates guys who are gay." Chase assured him. "this girl is one of Sabrina's friends and one of the teammates at the STEM club, her name is Christina."

"Oh, she's that girl who turned you down on Valentine's Day with her 6 other friends, also named Christina!" Adam, Chase's brother, laughed.

"Apparently, there was a misunderstanding of the 7 Christina's!" Leo laughed. "Poor girl didn't even know Chase confessed to her, and rejected him in a heartbeat."

"But because of Christina, she introduced me to Sabrina!" Chase defended.

"Ok, I bet it's a geeky girl with nerdy glasses, wears braces and too much freckles." Kaz joked, before Chase frowned.

"You'll know when you find out." Chase hinted, before he noticed a girl heading their way. She was tall with beautiful blonde hair walked over.

"Hey Christina." Chase greeted her casually.

"No way, this is the nerdy Christina you liked?!" Kaz jaw dropped, before excusing the guys. "Dude, she's _beautiful!_ I can see why she rejected you!"

"Enough with the rejection!" Chase exclaimed in embarrassment.

"HEY NERD, let's go to the park." One of the kids Chase taught in tuition classes named Jamie ran in and dragged him away.

"THAT IS NOT THE WAY TO TREAT YOUR MENTOR!" Chase yelled back.

"NO ONE YELLS AT MY BFF!" An Asian girl named Jenny Yamada hissed, smacking Chase with a dictionary.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kaz." Kaz tried to flirt with Christina.

"I'm Christina." Christina smiled politely.

"Cool, mind if I call you Chrissy?" Kaz winked as Christina giggled.

"You're cute, I like you Kaz." Christina smiled as Kaz blushed a bit.

The date went well, Christina was friendly and sweet, not to mention she won a few Beauty Pageants. Kaz couldn't believe it, Christina was beautiful and a total sweetheart, who wouldn't want to date her?!

"Your dessert." The waiter placed a piece of cake in front of Kaz.

"Thanks." Kaz nodded, but he had to consider about his date who didn't ordered anything to eat but just some fruit juice. "Chrissy, would you like to try some?"

"Just a bite." Christina nodded as Kaz handed over the plate to his date.

Christina started eating a small bite of the cake, but then it became a bigger bite, before the girl gobbled up all the cake, leaving Kaz in shock.

While Kaz liked a girl with an appetite but Christina kept ordering food and her appetite is _monstrous_. Kaz came up with an excuse to leave but Christina didn't even notice he was gone.

That ends his date with Christina the Monster Eater, and it was luckier for him because this time he didn't have to pay for the meals.

* * *

That evening…

' _She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing,_

 _She pushes me in the pool at our last school reunion.'_

"Hello?" Kaz answered the phone.

"So, how was the date?" Jordan crooned from the other end.

"Legend has it that she is still at the café, eating." Kaz exclaimed in sarcasm.

"In other words, it went awful." Jordan went straight to the point.

"About that." Kaz forced a smile.

"HEY KAZ, YOU'VE MISSED OUT A LOT AT OUR REHEARSAL!" Maya shouted beside Jordan.

Their group project was to present about the French Revolution.

"Jones got drunk of Apple Cider and nearly killed Bret and Chet with an axe, I should hire him to babysit more often!" Cyd added.

"Sounds like a blast, sorry I couldn't make it." Kaz apologized.

"Fine, we get it." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Kaz asked, surprised.

"Because chances of you getting an actual girlfriend is like the chances of Jones being into any gender." Jordan sassed.

"I'm asexual, I feel nothing!" Jones hollered from the other end.

"HEY! _HURTFUL!"_ Kaz exclaimed, hurt.

"Thank you, we all tried." The other 4 friends replied simultaneously.

"Group discussion at Quickie Chicky Saturday." Jordan stated.

"B-But the guys had set me up with another date this Saturday!" Kaz stuttered.

"Fine, just be early at Quickie Chicky for lunch discussion." Jordan snapped.

"Thank Jor, you're literally the best!" Kaz thanked his friends.

"DO _NOT_ BE LATE!" Jordan growled loudly as she left a message before she ended the call.

Well, at least he can still finish his discussion with his group of friends before his date. Maybe things will be better on his next date?

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well Kaz's date with Christina was rather short, but the other interactions were extra. For those who don't know, Maya is from Girl Meets World and Jones is my asexual dictator-yakuza in training OC. Jamie is from Mighty Med, not many remembers little Jamie! WHY?! SHE'S THE FIRST SHAPESHIFTER OF THE WHOLE ELITE FORCE UNIVERSE, SHE SHOULD GET MORE RESPECT!**

 **Christina being a monster eater, it was supposed to be Helga Rooney but she is WAY too scary to be seen/read. Besides Christina seems like those dropdead models but with an appetite that can rival with Choo Sarang or Song Minguk (children from the show Return of Superman, Minguk is my fave he is soooooo cute!).**

 **Question; the restaurant Quickie Chicky, sounds familiar, right? Which Disney Show is it from?**

 **Next chapter: - A friendship hangout-ish chapter before Date Number 3**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you can leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 4: Lunch With The Gang (A.K.A. Violent But Fun Friends)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow it's been a while since I updated this story, so anyway back to shout outs to the reviewer(s).**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah I like that Christina is a monster eater, perfect girls can't be 100% real after all. JAMIE IS BOSS! Helga would have scared Kaz for life, hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sataturday noon**

Kaz has a date with some girl Chase is setting him up with later at evening. But now he has to rush to have a lunch meeting with his group of friends whom he is assigned in a group project with.

"Ok glad you all made it." Jordan the leader of the project started. "Since Kaz here forgot to go for our last group meeting and our presentation is due next Friday."

"I think we are gonna nail this presentation." Cyd Ripley (the arms of the operation) grinned.

"Yes, I get dibs on beheading Kaz for extra marks." Jones Chimokuri (the future yakuza) raised his hand.

"We are not cutting my head off!" Kaz hissed.

"Ok, fine, we should just start with the meeting." Maya Hart (the artsy rebel) stated as the 5 all nodded. It was nice that their teacher was giving them 2 guys in the same team but to be frank, most of the time it's like Kaz was working for the next generation of the mafia.

"Yeah because to be frank, we have the least progress. I mean look at my friend Shelby's team with Riley Matthews, Lucas Friar, Oliver Short and Skylar Storm." Cyd added.

"I am just glad I am not in the same group as Chase like my sister is." Jones claimed.

"Or the group as Skylar's cousin, Scarlett and her boyfriend Experion Hiiro are in. Those two are taking French Revolution to World War 3." Jordan added.

"Well since we scrapped up at long essays we will be doing the visual demonstration of the French Revolution." Maya nodded before they all looked at Kaz. Kaz gulped, it will not end well with him as long as he is with the group of crazy (but violently fun) teens.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kaz forced a smile.

"Since we will be doing the 'Execution of Marie Antoinette' presentation part," Jordan began with a mocking smirk forming by the edge of her lips.

 _Yup, this is not going to be good for him_. Kaz thought.

"You will be our Marie Antoinette." Jordan smirked as she crossed her arms. The whole table (other than Kaz) started bursting into laughter.

"I'M A GUY!" Kaz protested.

"Hey, you asked for it. This is your punishment." Maya claimed. "you're the guy who skipped half the meetings for date nights."

"I hate you guys." Kaz exclaimed in sarcasm

"No, you love us." Cyd cooed as she snickered.

"Yeah anyone but me. I'm asexual so gross." Jones gagged a bit. The girls all giggled a bit.

"Why can't Maya be Marie Antoinette, their names start with an M." Kaz asked.

"Because it would be funny to switch things up." Jordan snorted.

"And two, sexist much?" Maya glared over.

"Whatever, you can't make me dress like some dead lady because I am not weaing a dress."

"No problem." Cyd patted Kaz as she handed over a bag of poofy gown.

"What is this may I ask?" Kaz frowned.

"This is what's supposed to the Marie Antoinette costume I got online from some girl at Wisconsin called Willow Crux." Jordan replied. "we all fored up your money for the dress."

"Oh and we should get a wig." Cyd remembered.

"Here." Jones shoved a wig over Kaz's hair.

"Where did you-?" everyone looked at Jones.

"My sister knows a guy." Jones shrugged, ebing the resourceful dude he is.

"Ok so remember we have a rehearsal on this upcoming Wedesday and if we do NOT get a passing mark I will DESTROY YOU KAZ!" Jordaan growled.

"Why me?"

"Because you ate my cupcake." Jordan replied.

"Never should have told her I blamed it on her sister." Kaz grumbled.

"Oh well, we're out of chimichangas!" Maya grumbled. "Cyd why did you have to finish the last one?"

"I didn't do it." Cyd exclaimed.

"Burp." Jones smirked over.

"JONES!" The two chimichanga-lovers hissed.

"Fine I will go and buy some new ones." Jones stood up and left.

"Wait, where did my wallet go?" Maya asked. " _JONES_!"

"I need a camera for this- _JONES_!" Cyd noticed her phone was gone and yelled at the boy who ran off.

"Haha score!" Jones laughed as he ran away.

"I don't get it, he's not even into a gender yet girls go after him like magnets!" Kaz grumbled.

"Well if Jones were straight, he would totally be my type." Jordan laughed as she teased.

"So how are you with the dates so far?" Jordan teased.

"Horrible. The first one is a snob and the date on Thursday was a monster eater." Kaz grumbled.

"Well that is insulting, I like it." Jordan laughed. "how about it, remember that game we used to play when we were little of the next person who walks in becomes your future date?"

"Yeah?"

"Next person who walks by the table will be your future…girlfriend." Jordan smirked.

"Ok let's see…" Kaz and Jordan watched as a plump lady with a tracksuit (Perry) walks by.

"Ok no, I'm looking for a younger woman." Kaz frowned as Jordan laughs.

"Alright next guy walks by will be your…future soulmate for eternity."

"For eternity?" Jordan rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"Long term relationship, that's like the bomb." Kaz nodded.

An older guy walks by carrying a sack of meatloaf to the kitchen.

"He looks rather stable, like he can support a family of…cats?" Jordan guessed as the cat lady looked over at the meatloaf man, Murphy (from Bunk'd)

"Cats is the right term alright." Kaz laughed when they saw the tracksuit cat lady rushing to the meatloaf man.

"Hey guys, we're back with food!" Jones grinned.

"I cannot believe you stole our stuff," Maya hissed.

"Gotta learn a few tricks." Jones winked playfully.

Kaz laughed a bit, although his group of friends are a bit crazy but they are a fun bunch. Maybe it's because Cyd is too violent for her own good, pairing her up with Jones in Gym equals riot.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well that is all for today's chapter. Hope you liked the crazy bunch of kids. I do ship Jones with Cyd but only for bromance. And a bit of mini Jaz bonding moment with a brief cameo of Terry Perry and Murphy. (I am shipping Murphy of Bunk'd with Perry so hard, they both like dumpster diving, they eat any kind of meat, they don't like kids, AND they are both cranky. I won't be surprised if Murphy was in that TV show Perry was in XD)**

 **Next Chapter- Date Number 3- The Cute Girl With Questionable Family Background (maybe you could know who I am saying) [HINT: ELITE FORCE CHARACTER]**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 5: Date Number 3- The Cute Girl With The Questionable Family History (A.K.A. Wait A Second, HOW MANY FAMILY MEMBERS DO YOU HAVE?!)**

 **Purpledolpin05: I'm back (in annoying Eddy tone) So yeah on to the third date, there have been a few guessing and yeah the third girl to 'date' Kaz is…REESE! I know, weird ship but Kaz did seemed disappointed that Reese thought Chase was cuter than him. (I don't blame her because that scene there reminded me of Adam shocked at Sabrina picking Chase over Adam) Anyway, shout outs.**

To Guest: You are correct, I hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Murphy/Perry is one of my new ships, and yeesh not even Riker can get someone. Jyd is bromance goals. Hope you will like this update

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

Soon it was evening and Kaz was getting ready for his 3rd blind date.

"Let's hope this one ain't a monster eater as well." Kaz muttered.

"Chase, who are you setting me up with this time? And that is a question I never thought I would ever ask." Kaz asked his nerdy friend.

"One of my ex-girlfriends." Chase bragged in an over-confident tone.

"Correction; our only current ex-girlfriend." Leo snorted, as Chase blushed red in embarrassment.

"At least I am not being fought over by two girls." Chase snorted.

Leo quickly shuddered, he used to be caught in a love triangle between his comic clubmate, Janelle, and his gym rival Taylor Krane. That was until he introduced Taylor to his cousin Colleen Dooley.

"So what's your ex-girlfriend's name? and that's a question I never thought I would ever ask!" Kaz asked Chase.

"Reese." Chase replied. They did dated a while back before Sabrina came along, mainly because she was sort of manipulating his intelligence to get a better grade

"Reese? Are you sure you dated a girl or a guy?" Kaz chuckled.

"Just because you accidentally went on a fake date to pretend to be your friend one time it doesn't mean I am gay!" Chase hissed.

"THAT'S WHAT ALL LGBT PEOPLE USED TO SAY!" A dirty blonde girl shouted, it was the crazy LGBT news reporter, Caitlin Baker as the three guys ran away.

"I am so proud of her." Her mentor, a former zookeeper named Zira nodded.

"Oh, she just texted me, she says she's almost here so all you need to do is make a good impression. Trust me, our relationship didn't work out for a reason." Chase nodded.

"That she was only using you to copy off your finals?" Leo asked.

"ok, make that 2 reasons." Chase corrected.

"Have fun. But not too much fun, Chase, Adam and I are setting up a date with you again next week." Leo nodded.

"Seriously, how many dates did you set me up with?!" Kaz exclaimed. "Not that I mind, but I a not some date juggling octopus."

"Just go inside before I change my mind of setting up my ex-girlfriend with you!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Ok, sheesh, but she is anything like Christina was, I am going to flip a table." Kaz warned.

* * *

Much later,

Kaz spotted a girl heading his way. She had dark hair that ombres to auburn, dark eyes, tanned skin and a pretty smile.

'Wait, that is Chase's ex-girlfriend?! DUDE, I AM NEVER UNDERESTIMATING CHASE AGAIN!' Kaz mentally jaw dropped but kept a straight face.

"Hi, you must be the girl Chase set me up with." Kaz stood up as he nodded.

"Yeah, I am, I'm Reese," Reese nodded. "You must be that friend of Chase's."

"I'm Kaz." Kaz laughed nervously.

"And I am watching you." A few people, varying through adults, teens and preteens all crowded where Kaz and Reese were. The oldest of the group was a tall buff boy with tanned skin and long dark hair tied into a bun. Kaz immediately recognized the buff boy as the tough athletic streetfighter, Roman. (Hey because why not?) Anyone who crosses path with that guy always end up with a death wish, since one of Skylar's friends, the Crossbow expert, Angela Connors once challenged Roman to archery, and Roman won and nearly killed Angela. Since then, Skylar has held a grunge on him. Roman has his gang of goonies; Riker, Remus and Romulus, and the Triplets (Rover, Roger and Rory).

" _YOU_!" Roman recognized Kaz as one of Skylar's friends and growled.

"Ok, may I ask who are these people? Have they got the wrong table?" Kaz asked, getting nervous.

"No, these are my family." Reese sighed a bit

"" F-Family? How many siblings do you have?" Kaz asked.

"12, and one cousin." Reese gestured to her family

"H-hey Kaz." A girl appeared behind the crowd. She was about 18 with dark eyes, black hair with bangs covering her right eye and a faint scar on her left cheek.

"Wait a second…what are you doing here, Tracy?!" Kaz asked, because she was Jones' older sister.

"You know this guy?" Roman asked, glaring at Kaz.

'Wait, she is not afraid of being hit by the gangster?!' Kaz panicked internally, the 1 time an unwanted help comes and his only hope to get out alive might be flushed down the drain.

"He's a friend of mine." Tracy shrugged. "Please don't try to beat up my friend."

"Ok, anything for you, _babe_." Roman's expression softens, as the scar girl blushed a bit.

"DON'T BABE HER!" Jay yelled.

"May I have a better explanation of WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" Kaz asked, confused as eevr. "AND WHY IS THE SISTER OF MY FRIEND DOING HERE?!"

"No one yells at me or my family." Roman warned as Kaz gulped. "I expect you to treat my girlfriend with respect."

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND? She's mine, I saw her first." Another guy yanked her arm over. Kaz recognizes him as Jay, the Tourney athlete for college nearby whose father was a former overthrown politician.

" _GIRLFRIEND_?!" Kaz looked between the gangster, the flirt and the fangirl (how everyone describes Tracy to be honest) before he fainted.

"Forgive my family members, my siblings are… _protective_ of me." Reese apologized. "Let's start over."

"These are my siblings; Roman and Riker, Remus and Romulus, Rover, Roger and Rory the triplets, Regina, the twins Rainey and Ranger, Ricky and AJ. And my future sister-in-law/Roman's girlfriend Tracy."

"Ahem?" Another boy looking similar to Roman hissed.

"And my cousin, Jay." Reese added quickly. Jay was the school's athlete and quite the flirt.

"WAIT, AREN'T YOU THAT KID CHASE IS MENTORING?!" Kaz pointed at AJ.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But what are the odds?" AJ laughed nervously.

"Tracy, you never told me you got together with the same guy who challenged Angela; or the athlete dude who stole my 30 dollars?!" Kaz looked at the girl.

"I am so sorry about you finding out this way." Tracy yelped.

"I like your shirt." Rainey started a small chat.

"Stop talking, this is not your date, this is Reese's date!" Roman hissed.

"Stop raising your voice." Riker tried to calm the hotheaded sibling.

"I AM NOT RAISING MY VOICE!" Roman yelled.

"THERE YOU ARE AT IT AGAIN, ALWAYS RUIING REESE'S LOVE LIFE!" Regina shouted back.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the triplets chanted.

The whole 'date' ended up with Reese being caught in between a fight between her disastrous siblings. Kaz was just plain shock of how he almost dated the daughter of a powerful mobster family, what's worse is that one of his friend is DATING the future heir to a black mafia. He quickly apologized to Reese that the date didn't go well as planned before Tracy pushed him outside before the riot gets worse.

"When did you become a _MOBWIFE?!"_

"Mob wife my foot, he's not as vile as you think he is." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you're dating 2 guys." Kaz snorted

"IT'S A LONG STORY," Tracy blushed.

"Psh, wait till everyone knows that you hooked up with 2 guys." Kaz laughed a bit.

"Ok, Roman may be tough and a bit ruder than you, and Jay is a flirty meathead, but they never tried to 'hook up' with me." Tracy warned a bit. "Well at least for now, I better get self-defense lessons from Cyd."

"Does your brother know?" Kaz asked.

"Oh Jones does know, he is happy because now he is trying to get Cyd and him be like the next Harley Quinn and Joker but bromance only." Tracy rolled her eyes. "That or he would be like the next dictator."

"Get going," Tracy shoved him down the streets.

* * *

Well that date was a total disaster.

 **Bling!**

A chat message from Jordan

' _So how was the date?'-BlackMoodRing_

Kaz sent a link of Reese and her family to Jordan.

' _This was my evening.'-K%ZISAWESOME_

' _Yikes, sounds bad! I should have tagged along! =P' -BlackMoodRing_

' _Reeeeeeally helpful. *eyes rolling emoji*' -K%ZISAWESOME_

' _BTW, did you know that the Gangster guy Roman and the Tourney dude Jay are dating Jones' sister, Tracy?' K%ZISAWESOME_

Kaz linked over a picture of the trio whom he caught walking around the mall later that evening. The girl was being yanked back and forth by the two guys. To be honest, it made his whole date felt better

' _Really?! Wow, who'da thought?!' -BlackMoodRing_

' _Our first friendship circle's threesome couple. XD' -K%ZISAWESOME_

' _Be sure to make it to school on Monday for our project, you slob.' (sends over an angry emoji) -BlackMoodRing_

' _OK I will…*gulps*' - K%ZISAWESOME_

He decided to just call it a night, this blind dates have been exhausting. And to think, he has another 3 more dates being set up with. The next one is with a close friend of Skylar's by tomorrow.

Oh well, to be frank, his dates were not as messed up as the girl caught in a love triangle relationship.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: so yeah hope you liked the update. Poor Kaz, his date with Reese was never a date. And yeah crossover moment for my RoJaCy love triangle it's complexed as it is, and to be honest she is the only OC who ends up with a polyandry marriage.**

 **Next chapter- Date 4 (Hint: Friend of Skylar's, also I think half the Elite Force ship fans may know who I am pointing at) And no it is not Scarlett, she's in a relationship with Experion in this AU**

 **That is all for now. Thanks for reading, feel free to review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 6: Date 4- What A Humiliating Date! (A.K.A. Wait, HOW MANY GUYS HAVE YOU DATED?!)**

 **Purpledolpin05: What's up readers, so I am back with a new update, so in this one Kaz is going on a date with...wait for it...BREE HENDERSON, and yeah this is AU so she is not related to Chase but is BFFs with Skylar. Since Braz is a really commonly seems and commonly shipped couple in Elite Force (Sorry folks but my heart rests with Kaz/?) I don't really know WHY people ship Braz it just seems like all of Bree's brothers in Kaz's body. No offense but I just DON'T ship Braz. Anyway, shout outs.**

To Guest: Well not Crossbow, she is dating Benny of Mighty Med in this AU. But good guess

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for reviewing. Poor Kaz, but oh well he asked for it. RoJaCy is real people just poor her at handling both guys at the same time. Hope you will like this chapter.

To Awesome Fan Girl: thanks for the review. Yeah this story is based on a JinnyBoy video called Girl-Friend which I got inspired to make a parody with

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats, Elite Force or any of the crossover fandom, I only own my OCs. TeamTLKandBaltoCrew my friend owns Bandit. Enjoy**

* * *

Kaz was getting ready for his 4th blind date, which was set up by one of his friends, Skylar Storm. He was thankful for once that an actual girl is planning the date, and hopefully this date won't go as awful as the dats set up by Gus or Chase.

"So Skylar, who are you setting me up on the date with? Please don't tell me it's Caitlin, she scares me." Kaz asked, getting prepared in case he is walking into a family of mobsters like his date with Reese went

"No, it's not. I'm setting you up on a date with one of my best friends." Skylar replied, on the phone.

"Angela?" Kaz guessed.

"What? No, she's dating that geeky paramedic guy Benny." Skylar rolled her eyes, she and Benny had never gotten along since she was a kid, mainly because Benny had a huge crush on Angela until Skylar moved into town and became Angela's friend.

"Wow, even Benny can get a date and I can't?" Kaz exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Look, I am setting you up with one of my friends, Bree Henderson." Skylar replied.

"Dude, no way! Bree Henderson?! Isn't she one of the hottest girls in school? And wasn't she Stop correcting the same Bree who had a crush on Oliver once and fought with you for his attention back at 9th grade?" Kaz laughed.

"Haha, but she is over Oliver now, so we're friends." Skylar rolled her eyes. There was a phase when Skylar and her friend, Bree used to have a crush on Oliver and fought over his attention; until she told Bree that Oliver reminded him of her nerdy brotherly figure, Chase.

"Here's the address for the café where you'll be meeting her later. Don't be late, and make sure to always give a good first impression!" Skylar added, before texting him an address for the date.

"Then what are you doing? Shouldn't you be helping me out?" Kaz whined.

"Girls' Night." Skylar smirked as she ended call.

* * *

After much consideration, Kaz decided to take a shower (which was still rare considering how he can't take good care of himself much) and shave a bit. Jordan had been complaining about his hair growing too messy and told him to go shaving instead. Luckily Oliver was willing to help out.

 _ **Bling!**_

"Oh it's from Jordan, she sent me a picture." Kaz open up the chat room and gasped in horror.

It was a picture of a makeshift guillotine that Jones, Cyd, Jordan and Maya had built with a somewhat lookalike doll of Kaz dressed as Marie Antoinette. (wait, what?! Oh right, Kaz remembered Adam's girlfriend, Sakura knows how to make stuffed dolls, and voodoo dolls. so yeah, Kaz is terrified)

"Dude, what is that?!" Oliver asked in horror

 _"If you dare to skip tomorrow's meeting session, this will be how you die."- BlackMoodRing_

 _"Ok noted. *gulps*"- K%ZISAWESOME_

 _"Hey, loser, the gang wished you (bad) luck for your date. =P" -BlackMoodRing_

 _"That is very helpful *rolls eyes emoji*"- K%ZISAWESOME_

"Why does Jordan always sends me these threat-good luck messages?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"That is how she rolls." Oliver teased. "Ok, just a little more shaving here and you are good to go."

"I hope so, I can't wait to brag to Jordan and the rest when I got a date with Bree." Kaz nodded.

"Hey Oliver, have you seen my backpack?" Skylar walked in his room and asked.

Oliver quickly lost his focus and-

"DUDE!" Kaz yelled, checking his hair, there was a few bald sides on where sideburns should be.

"Sorry, she said the magic words!" Oliver apologized.

"How is THIS balding going to save my date?!" Kaz whined.

"You can try on a wig." Skylar joked, grabbing a black hair wig and placed it over Kaz's hair.

"I look like when Oliver cosplayed as you to prank Experion!" Kaz grumbled.

"Yeesh, guess I will keep this wig with me then." Skylar laughed as she walked way with her wig.

"Well this date will be embarrassing!" Kaz whined a bit. it was too late to back out now.

* * *

Later that night...

 _"She's cold and she's cruel, but she knows what she's doing,_

 _She pushes me in the pool at the last school reunion"_

"Hello?" Kaz picked up the phone in a bored tone.

"So, how was your date?" Jordan hummed from the other end.

"It was awful. I actually went on a date with BREE HENDERSON!" Kaz exclaimed.

"What is awful about that?" Jordan asked.

"She was laughing at me throughout the whole date!"Kaz grumbled.

"It can't be that bad!" Jordan frowned.

* * *

Flashback...

When Kaz showed up at the restaurant, all eyes were on him. mainly for his stupid haircut from Oliver.

The moment his date, Bree Henderson, spotted him she couldn't stop laughing at his haircut and took some pictures. needless to say, it was a humiliating date.

* * *

"It can't be that bad, you've been on worse dates." Jordan stated.

"Hey, you wanna know what's worse?! Bree also told me that she dated 8 guys!"

"So?"

"SHE DATED 8 GUYS _**THIS MONTH!** "_ Kaz pointed out.

"Holy smokes, that girl changes her Facebook relationship status updates really quick!" Jordan exclaimed.

"No wonder why Riker hates me, Bree dated him just a few days before me." Kaz muttered.

"I knew I never liked that Miss Sunshine Bunions!" Jordan grumbled.

"I am really bummed, I mean she's one of the most popular girls in school and smells like flowers." Kaz sighed.

"Hey, you shouldn't judge someone that easily, every girl has their own baggage, just like that Reese's family" Jordan stated. "Plus, you'd never know if the right girl is around the corner."

"You're right. Thanks Jordan, you're the best. I wish I could find a girl like you." Kaz smiled as he ended call.

The moment Kaz ended the call, Jordan threw her phone aside.

 _"I AM A GIRL LIKE ME!"_ Jordan growled in frustration.

Cyd Ripley, Maya Hart and a few of her violent tomboy friends, plus her pet dog Bandit looked at the black beanie blonde, concerned and worried.

"Jordan, are you alright?" Maya asked.

"I'm fine, just need time for myself." Jordan replied.

"If it helps all guys are pretty stupid." Jones added. "But not me though,"

"Yeah at least your brain still functions." Maya joked.

"Not like our guy problems." Cyd added.

"I'm just glad, I've always worried that one of you girls would fall for me!" Jones smirked.

"Nice try but you ain't Uncle Boing!" Maya laughed.

"PSH as if!" Jordan laughed, feeling better.

"Yeah imagine, if you dated one of us girls?" Maya laughed. "I can see you and Cyd together at most!"

"Oh gross! Shush!" Cyd laughed in amusement as she punched Jones in the arm playfully.

"Jones it's time to go back!" Tracy shouted.

"I'll send you two home!" Jay offered.

"No, I am sending her home with Jones!" Roman tackled his cousin.

"She doesn't like you, you disgust her!" Jay accused.

"Well she is MY territory and I'm older than you!" Roman barked back.

"Guys we should just ignore those bozos. What comes after that argument is NOT rates PG-13!" Tracy stated as Maya, Cyd and Jones quickly walked away with Tracy and away from the fighting cousins.

"Look Jordan, Kaz will probably open up his eyes someday and see who you are." Tracy added, before sending her brother home.

Jordan rolled her eyes and nodded. Bandit pounces onto her owner and licked her cheek.

"OK I'm feeling better now Bandit. Thanks girl!" Jordan smiled at her dog

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well folks hope you liked the chapter. Braz date was short, because she laughed at him for 2 hours straight, I ain't no surprise if that video of Kaz's hair gone viral. So yeah Jordan has a crush on Kaz, yay! Also I am not a fan of Braz but we all have our choices of ships. I decided to make Bree the date for the chapter because she's sort of the girl who changes most boyfriends and that she likes seeing her friends humiliated. Not that I hate Bree, I like her but just not shipped with Kaz, plus she's kinda disrespectful to her elders but I think Reese is taught to respect her elders seeing she cares for her dad after Bree electrocuted him. Sorry off topic here.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment down below and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 7: Date 5 – The Movie Date (AKA My Date Is An Airhead!)**

 **Purpledolpin05: hey guys so we are 3 more chapters down to last chapter, so starts countdown. This one Kaz will be going on a date with…(drumroll) Danielle from Lab Rats I needed a character from Lab Rats so why not Danielle? Shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. At least Bree had fun laughing at Kaz, and yeah Jordan likes Kaz (yay) let's see what happens next.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

Jordan Hook was sitting in her room, the presentation is 2 days away. Where the heck is Kaz?! Everyone is already here getting ready for tehir parts.

 _ **Bling!**_

"A text from Kaz." Cyd called out, dropping the operator rope for the guillotine, luckily one of Shelby's friends from Arts Club named Andie Bustamante was willing to teach them how to build the guillotine.

"What's he saying now?" Maya asked.

"10 bucks say he's skipping the date for watching the Tecton Movie!" Jones claimed.

"another 10 bucks say he's goingon another date!" Cyd smirked.

' _So sorry guys, I can't make it to the presentation today, I got a last minute date at the movies._ # _SoSorry' -K%ZISAWESOME_

'… _Fine just get back here to the meeting tomorrow' -BlackMoodRing_

"Why does she look calm but is probably internally furious?" Cyd mouthed to Jones.

"A calm but angry Jordan is the worst of its kind!" Jones mouthed back.

"I'm really worried of her." Maya added in, all trio looking at Jordan with a calm and composed look. Jordan noticed her 3 friends were looking at her as she turned over.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work!" Jordan stated, with a calm look but in her eyes, anyone can say it's spelling out 'I HATE KAZ'

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" the trio stuttered as they quickly went through their assignment.

'Kaz you're the reason we are going through all of Jordan's wrath!' Cyd scowled under her breath.

'Let's hope Kaz gets his brains checed soon or me, Jones and Cyd would have to get matching graves early' Maya frowned.

'Note to self; get Kaz that 'Special Diarrhea Stew' on April Fools.' Jones thought as he chuckled menacingly to himself.

* * *

 **Meantime…**

"I have no idea why you wanna set me up on a date with one of your classmates from Mission Creek," Kaz told Leo and Chase, who apparently set up this date.

They were all outside the cinema, what better first date than a movie date?

"Don't worry, you'll like her." Chase assured.

"Her name's Danielle." Leo told Kaz, handing him a picture of a girl with honey-blonde hair.

"She's pretty!" Kaz beamed.

"She is, huh? Leo, Adam and I once competed for her attention." Chase stated.

"Ahem?" Janelle and Sabrina crossed their arms aside.

"Was that the very same reason why Sakura ended up kickboxing Adam during his waltz with Danielle?" Janelle asked.

"About that." Chase and Leo shrugged.

"HEY! What I had for Danielle was a fling, Sakura is my one true soulmate." Adam claimed, blushing a bit as he glanced at his violent not-so-official girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura was having a bit of an argument with one of Adam's cousins, Marcus before the duo started a cinema riot.

"Hello. You must be Kaz. I'm Danielle." Danielle walked over as she smiled.

"Sup girl." Kaz nodded coolly.

"Ok so I'll leave you two be." Leo laughed as he walked away.

"So what movie would we be watching?" Danielle asked.

"Right this way, milady." Kaz gave her a polite smile as he led her to a cinema room.

* * *

To his surprise, he bumped into a few of his schoolmates; Gus and his girlfriend Marci, Jordan's cousin Hazel and her boyfriend Sawyer, Ocean (Jordan's older sister) and her boyfriend who's a vet Scott Gabriel. (Kaz was surprised how much Scott and him look alike). Kaz also spotted a couple who look JUST LIKE him and Jordan, but it was Jordan's cousin Pinky Carter (almost all girls of her family look like her) and the rebel nerd who wants to rule the world called Zevon or something. But the most shocking person he ran into was Jones' sister, Tracy, and her 2 boyfriends, sitting a few rows behind him.

"Don't even ask." Tracy glared over as she warned.

"A word to anyone and I will kill you!" Roman warned.

"Kaz, aren't you going to introduce me?" Danielle asked.

"Oh right, this is my date Danielle." Kaz coughed out awkwardly.

"Don't date this idiot, he was dating my sister a few days ago," Roman warned.

"Wait, Trace, are you wearing Roman's hoodie and Jay's beanie?" Kaz noticed as he teased.

"Like I said, DO NOT ASK." Tracy flushed red a bit.

"You have 2 boyfriends?" Danielle frowned.

"We're making it work!" Jay claimed.

"Guys stop talking, some of us would like to _ENJOY_ the movies?!" an African American boy shouted from the side, watching the movie in the VIP seats with a boy with dark hair and pale skin, another tall boy with strawberry-blonde hair and freckled, and a girl with wavy dark hair.

"Boomer, please keep it down." Boz frowned. (cues clapping for Pair of Kings triplets and Mikayla)

"Yeah, I wanna look good in front my girlfriend." Brady stated, trying to wrap an arm around Mikayla's shoulder.

"I am not your girlfriend." Mikayla warned.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Kaz could tell that Danielle is by far the most talkative date he's gotten. And she was making remarks every 20 seconds.

"Hey why aren't we watching a rom-com chick flick?" Danielle asked, kept pestering him.

It was a Tecton Movie, but Danielle is oblivious to the superhero fantasy movies, and kept asking questions of everything. By the middle of the movie, Kaz was annoyed by his date.

Kaz spotted Tracy being cuddled up by the 2 guys, but she had pepper spray ready if they ever tried anything funny on her.

"Why are you so glum? Aren't you going to talk to me?" Danielle asked, looking at the movies.

"How does the blonde guy control earth with his mind? Is he a magician?"

Kaz eventually grew annoyed and puts on his hooded shirt which was similar to MegaHertz's costume.

"Hey, you actually look like the guy in front of us!" Danielle exclaimed, pointing at Zevon.

"SHHH!" A boy named Daniel Davenport and his girlfriend, Harley Diaz shushed from behind them.

* * *

The date ended up really awful. Danielle was the first to end the terms, claiming they don't match well and was just dating Kaz to make his ex-boyfriend, Ethan, jealous.

"Well that date was AWFUL." Kaz frowned, complaining to Jordan and the group via face gap.

"You would have avoided all that if you had come for today's meeting." Jones shouted from the end

"And missed out Tecton's new movie? I don't really know if you understand my laziness?" Kaz asked.

The trio of the group were thinking Kaz just asked for his own death wish.

"Just get your butt here to the rehearsal tomorrow, and if you tell me you wanna skip, I will kill you for real!" Jordan warned, as she ended the call.

"What are you looking at? It's time to get back home." Jordan barked as the trio retreated.

"Aw, but I was really wanting to watch Stranger Things and wanna punch Steve!" Cyd whined a bit.

"The Demogorgon should've killed Steve instead of Barb." Maya stated.

"Steve is a pain in the gut." Jones added. "like that Chad Charming."

"Fine, one episode then you guys go back." Jordan chuckled a bit. "besides I wanna see Eleven being the toughie she is."

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well that's all for today, hope you've liked it. So, I've reference a few crossover characters as by now Maya, Cyd and Jones are recurring characters. Also a shoutout to Sawyer and Hazel from Dolphin Tales, a few Scott (I didn't do it)/Ocean (Liv and Maddie) and my new ship Zinky (Zevon/Pinky). Also the return of the Roman/Tracy/Jay love triangle, I bet the two would be really possessive of her.**

 **Kaz you are asking for your death when you wanna be lazy, the wrath of Jordan isnot pretty. A bit of reference to Jones, Cyd and Maya watching Stranger Things at Jordan's place, because we all know the trio would be the best violent friends to have when Jordan is down, and Bandit (TeamTLKandBlatoCrew's OC)**

 **Next chapter would take place after the presentation, leading to Date 6.**

 **Thank you so much for reading, hope you will leave a review down below and tell me what you think. Have a nice day**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 8: After The Presentation (A.K.A. FINALLY, FREEDOM!)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, so I am back with a new update, hope to finish this one before I post another Jaz fic (you heard me, NEW JAZ FICS FROM ME!) So moving on, shout outs to the fellow reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Kaz is really asking for his death. Hope he lives on to see Jordan/Kaz wedding. XD

To TKDP: Thanks for the review. Kaz is surely getting the wrath of Jordan now, well in hindsight he is asking for his death. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Thursday (AKA Presentation Day)**

Just in case Kaz would be at school late for the presentation, Jordan sent Cyd and ones to pick him up. Ths is how we all know how great Jordan is at leadership.

 **Kaz's room**

Kyle had given Jones a key for Kaz's room, before the Asian ladder snuck into his room with his partner-in-crime, Cyd.

"You sure he won't wake up?"

"Hey if he doesn't, I say we move to Florida and change our names to Jerry and Landry!" Jones whispered back. "Roman knows a guy who can get us illegal passports."

"What's happening?" Kaz murmured, waking up.

"Shut up Kaz, we're trying to kidnap you!" Cyd hissed.

"Ok." Kaz replied as he shut his eyes, before peeking one open "WAIT, WHAT?!"

 _WHACK!_

Jones stared in horror as he looked at Cyd who had smacked Kaz over with a baseball bat

"CYD! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK HIM OUT COLD _LATER_ AFTER I _POISON_ HIM!" Jones whisper-yelled, holding a bottle of toxic that he asked from the chemist girl Evie Queen.

"I know but I panicked, plus I like smacking people!" Cyd groaned.

"This is why we're a great team!" Jones nodded, before pulling Kaz by the legs out of the room and loaded him into a car.

"I'll drive!" Cyd offered.

"you don't have a license." Jones snorted.

"You'll drive!" Cyd passed the keys to Jones. Jones smirked at the girl after he got his license recently.

* * *

Much later, Kaz woke up finding himself tied up onto a chair.

"Oh good, you're awake." Jordan snorted blankly.

"Morning to you back." Kaz replied in sarcasm.

"I got the wig and makeup!" Maya walked in with a makeup kit.

"And I found a makeup artist." Cyd walked in with a 2nd grader named Katy Cooper

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Kaz whined.

"No worries, dah-ling, I will make you look so glamourous!" Katy assured, turning to her assistant. "Bobby, play my jam!"

"Why me?" Bobby Anderson whined.

"Because I wanted to ask your sister Alison, but she's to busy with her boyfriend Kyle!" Katy added as Bobby played some songs with the nearby radio.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kaz was dressed in a Marie Antoinette replica costume with a wig on.

"I look fat in this dress!" Kaz whined.

"…" his teammates kept silent. Cyd, Maya and Jones quickly snapped some pictures as they all laughed.

"Ok next up would be Jordan's team." Their History teacher announced after Oliver's team were done with their presentation.

"Just remember how we practiced." Jordan whispered.

"Good luck guys." Riley cheered.

"Thanks Riles." Maya smiled.

"Good morning everyone, as you can see, we will be doing the presentation of Marie Antoinette's death." Jordan began, turning to Jones and Cyd. "PREPARE THE GULLOITINE!"

"Wait you prepared a WHAT?!" Mr. Matthews exclaimed.

"I'm Marie Antoinette." Kaz stated in blank tone. "Seriously how does anyone walk in these heels?!"

"Beauty is pain." Evie piped in as Carlos Deville took some pictures for the school paper.

The presentation went on as Jordan narrated the presentation while Maya, Jones and Cyd acted along with Kaz. It was humiliating at first but he eventually to just go with the flow, besides if he messes up Jordan's grade he will surely suffer a fate worse than death.

* * *

After what felt like forever their 15-minute presentation was over.

"That was very entertaining guys. While I still don't get why Kaz is dressed like a girl, but it was a great presentation." Mr. Matthews nodded, as everyone applauded.

"Hey Kaz that was a great presentation just now." Skylar smiled.

"Aw thanks Sky!" Kaz nodded.

"But you look so funny in that dress." Skylar added as Kaz frowned.

"That video's already gone viral." Chase Davenport checked his phone.

"No kidding, it's beating that video of the kittens!" Tracy checked over. "BTW I am so proud of you Jones!"

"Thank you!" Jones smirked. "Mr Matthews says I make a great executor, maybe I can land a job at the local prison Mighty Max as a guard!"

"I am just glad they stopped the presentation before Cyd actually executed Kaz." Shelby stated.

"But it was so fun!" Cyd whined.

"Hey Kaz, are you free tomorrow night? It's party time!" Leo asked

"Awesome!" Kaz cheered as he and his friends went out to the cafeteria to get lunch.

Kaz paused when he saw a couple hanging out.

"No way, Aspen (the Swap) and Sabastian (from Best Friends Whenever)?!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Very deeply in love." Sakura nodded.

"Since when?!" Oliver asked.

" _Lunch_." Adam and Sakura replied.

"Wait, is that Barry and Daisy."

"Very deeply in love." Leo nodded.

"Is everyone else paired up but me?!" Kaz whined.

"Just be glad you only have a one girl problem and not 2 guys." Tracy stated before being pulled away by Jay.

"See ya'll after school." Tracy forced a smile before being dragged away by the two fighting cousins.

"How desperate are you to get a new girlfriend?" Leo asked Kaz.

"Anyone would do." Kaz rolled his eyes. "lots of girls don't think I'm cool, so I would like a girl who can know what an awesome guy I am."

"Ooh, what about the new girl?" Adam pointed at a girl walking around the halls. She had short blonde hair.

"Good idea, Adam, she's new and doesn't know about anyone, she'd be perfect!" Kaz smiled, thinking the new girl was quite pretty.

"Wait, it's just rude to approach a girl by just asking her to date you. You should start off as friends then transition to something more. Trust me, I know everything about dating girls" Adam stated.

"Except for her to like you back." Kaz taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura walked over.

"Talking about…how these flowers suit you." Adam stammered as he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"Aw these are so pretty, I love em AD!" Sakura smiled as she pecked him in the cheek as she walked away, Adam quickly fainted on the floor.

"Is he ok?" Skylar asked.

"meh give him 3 minutes and he'll be ok." Chase shrugged.

"Now, are you sure you want to date someone you never knew? I mean, won't it be easier if you date someone you know well?" Oliver asked.

"Well not all girls I know think I'm cool!" Kaz stated.

"Wait, what if she rejects you?!" Oliver paused.

"I already have a plan, I'll just say 'Oh Who cares what youu think?!'!" Kaz replied, as he strut over.

"Sup girl." Kaz flirted with the new girl. "Name's Kaz."

"Oh hello, I'm Spark." The girl named Spark smiled.

"So wanna hang out later on Friday night?" Kaz asked.

"Sure." Spark nodded.

"Oh who cares what you think?! I mean what?" Kaz paused

"Yeah, I think you're kinda cute, and it's my first day." Spark smiled, before turning away. "I'll go and see my school tour guide now. See you later!"

"Wait, I hadn't got your number." Kaz paused.

"Call me sometime." Spark winked as she left to see her guide, who was none other than Jones.

"JONES STAY AWAY FROM MY DATE!" Kaz yelled.

"I'M ASEXUAL FOR THE GAZILLIONTH TIME!" Jones yelled, before smiling at Spark. "Hey little missy, welcome to our school. I've see you've met the idiotic man by the name of Kaz."

"He's really nice." Spark nodded. "I can't wait for our date."

"I can't wait for the school to be over." Jones exclaimed in sarcasm. "HEY CYD! WANNA HALL WRESTLE?!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Cyd yelled as they started a hall riot, as Spark blinked at the sight of her new friends. These people sure are weird

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: well that's all for today, hope you've liked it. Sort if random but funny. Lots of mentioned cameos and ships (cough! Jyd and Jaz!) Plus I ship Bobby with Katy from Adventures in Babysitting. I don't really know why but a bit of mentioned Kyle/AJ Anderson.**

 **Next up will be Part 9 so keep an eye out.**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to review down below. Have a nice day**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 9: Date Number 6-The Green-Eyed Date (AKA How Our Date Ended Awfully)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Here we are folks, the second last part for this story before I launch another Jaz fic (you heard me, Jaz is back!) Ok so onwards to the shoutouts.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. I ship Bobby/Katy I don't even know why XD We'l just have to see how Spark/Kaz date goes. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

Kaz was getting ready for his date with the cute new girl, Spark.

"So, are you ready for our first date?" Spark walked over as she asked him after lunch

"Totally and I already thought of the perfect place we can go to. You know that fancy French food restaurant down the street? Sometimes at night they throw out their food." Kaz suggested.

"Well, we can do that." Spark blinked blankly before breaking into a grin. "Or, we have plan B."

"Great, I'll see you at 6." Kaz smiled as they went to their classes.

"Someone's really happy." Cyd noticed as she teased.

"Well duh, Spark and I have a date tonight." Kaz bragged a bit.

"Oh." Jordan replied in an agitated tone.

"But you'd miss out Stranger Things Marathon night! We even got Oliver to watch it with us, and you know how he is a huge scaredy-cat at thriller flicks" Maya claimed.

"I thought we were going to watch Cuddle Bunnies?" Shelby asked.

"We are, Shelbs." Cyd assured.

"YAY!" Shelby and Riley both cheered.

"Can we watch Space Werewolves too? Or Aliens vs Gladiators!" Chase asked eagerly.

"Why watch a few when you can watch all?" Freddie Faciliar one of their classmates suggested.

"It's Movie-BBQ Night people!" Leo whooped loudly as the group of extended friends cheered.

"Are you really sure you wanna miss out on Movie-BBQ night?" Jones asked. "Last time when Cyd and I watched a bunch of Jackie Chan's movies, Kaz ended up with most ribs broken!"

"That was really funny." Cyd beamed. "Until Shelbs had to explain to the cops why there was a half beaten up boy in the yard. I do not have a convincing face."

"Sorry guys, maybe next time?" Kaz apologized.

"Fine." Jordan rolled her eyes and replied in her usual snippy tone.

* * *

 **That evening...**

Kaz didn't know what he was expecting for his dinner date, until Spark surprised him.

They ended up having dinner on top of a skyscraper surrounded by clouds, getting the perfect view of evening sunset.

"Awesome!" Kaz cheered. "I would say I'm on cloud nine, but I don't know the numbering of clouds."

"I'm just glad you like it here" Spark smiled, dusting her black dress.

"That's a really nice dress." Kaz stated, before smiling.

 **Much later...**

"I had a great time with you today," Jordan smiled as she drove him to her house. "This is my place, would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Wow, your place actually looks similar to Jordan's house!" Kaz exclaimed.

Spark frowned.

"Who is this Jordan? You've been talking about her the _ENTIRE_ night!"Spark demanded. "Who is Jordan anyway?"

"Jordan is just a good friend of mine." Kaz stammered.

"You have been talking about her all night long, admit it, you don't like me because you like Jordan." Spark sighed as she stated. She has seen Jordan and considers her a new friend whom she easily relates to.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"You know, Jordan has the exact same dress as you're wearing."_

 _"Hey what do you know? Jordan also loves that flavor of cake you're eating!"_

 _"Jordan likes watching Horror films as well!"_

 _"Hey, Jordan also listens to Jordan Fisher's songs!"  
_

 _"Jordan has a pair of black earrings like yours!"_

 _"Jordan has a mannequin doll she got from Jones that looks like Steve Harrington because she hates that guy from Stranger Things!"_

 _"Jordan" "Jordan" "Jordan"_

* * *

Kaz blinked, he didn't even noticed that he had been talking about Jordan nonstop throughout their date. Spark had to tolerate with his mentions of their friend.

"Look, if you truly liked Jordan, go to her. I can tell she seems to care about you." Spark sighed as she advised.

"But aren't we gonna see your place?" Kaz asked.

"I've changed my mind." Spark rolled her eyes.

"Oh.." Kaz replied awkwardly before asking, "Can you send me over to Jordan's house?"

Spark's eyes twitched as she roared. _**"GET OUT!"**_

Kaz quickly scrambled out of the car but unfortunately it was raining outside and Spark wasn't going to let the boy she liked but broke her heart getting a shed.

Spark rolled her eyes as she watched Kaz walked away in the rain. As much as she had liked him, but she knew deep down he already likes Jordan.

"I'll be alright..." Spark sighed before a few tears fell from her face, right when she was about to drive into her yard, someone knocked her window.

"Hilo? Why are you outside my yard?!" Spark turned to the boy who resembled Leo (Hilo from Pair of Kings) holding an umbrella.

"You forgot your notebook from History earlier, thought i should return it to you" Hilo panted, holding up a waterproof plastic bag with a notebook inside. He could tell that Spark had been crying. "S-Spark, are you alright? You can tell me whatever you want, and i won't judge"

Spark gave him an odd look.

"I have a crazy granny, an egomanic stepdad, an overly loving mom, and a bunch of siblings and cousins, i can handle crazy talk." Hilo assured with a smile.

"Maybe it could be nice to get things out of my chest." Spark sighed as she smiled at Hilo. "C'mon in."

"Did Kaz dumped you?" Hilo asked, entering the car before taking a seat beside Spark.

"In a way, yes. And no. Turns out he was in love with Jordan after all this time." Spark sighed as she started to cry.

"You don't need Kaz anyway." Hilo tried to console the sobbing blonde. "I mean, you're incredible, and know how to kick butt, AND you're _beautiful._ You need someone to make you laugh, not cry. You deserve a guy who respects you and treats you as an equal."

"Thanks, Hilo, that did made me feel better." Spark wiped off a tear from her eye as she smiled.

"I'm glad," Hilo looked away as he blushed a bit. "Because i know what it's like getting out of a bad relationship. My ex, Helen just broke up with me a few days back."

"That's awful, you're a great guy Hilo. I mean you're always optimistic, and caring to your friends, and you're like a teddy bear anyone would wanna hug." Spark giggled.

"R-Really?!" Hilo blushed harder before he and Spark looked away shyly.

* * *

 **Meantime...**

The sudden rain didn't do much good to Kaz, mainly because a bunch of crows left some leftovers as they flew by him, and got his ears pecked out by a very aggressive parakeet, chased by a bunch of angry dogs probably dyed fluorescent green who apparently belonged to a pair of blonde twins down the street.

After much effort, he had arrived in front of Jordan's house door nearly midnight. He would've gotten there early if the green dogs hadn;t chased him all the way to the comic shop that was several miles from his home.

He knoecked on the door before Jordan answered.

"So, how was your date?" Jordan asked in a nonchalant tone.

"I don't even wanna talk bout it." Kaz sighed.

"C'mon in." Jordan looked at how exhausted and how his clothes were torn up by the green 'fluorescent' dogs.

"Here." Jordan went through her dad's clothes as she threw an old pair of shirt and trousers over. "Go and change up, you stink worse than Bandit usually does."

After a while of changing up, Kaz spotted Jordan dumping a pillow and blanket on a couch.

"I figured you might as well sleep here for tonight. I can tell my parents to send you back tomorrow morning." Jordan snorted, as she pointed at a table nearby. "There's leftover pizza on the table, if you're still hungry."

"Why is this pillow ripped?" Kaz asked.

"It was Bandit's first chew toy, she was so cute when she ripped off Ocean's dolls!" Jordan smirked as she cooed at her pet Bandit. Bandit barked back in delight as she followed Jordan to her room.

"Night, slacker!" Jordan shouted as she slammed the door in front of him.

"Night, Jor." Kaz smiled a bit as he felt his cheeks burning.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Ok y'all, one more chapter until story ends. So keep out for the finale. Also, Kaz finally realized he likes Jordan. Eeeeeeeeeeeeepppp (screams with Evie, Tracy, Lonnie, Liv and Lou)**

 **Random stuff i'd like to mention**

 **1 The fluorescent dogs were mentioned from TKDP's new video of Steve getting ripped by Demogorgon the ' glowing green dog'** **and the owners of the canines were...Isabella and Zachary. I love their sibling relationship**

 **2 Bandit belongs to TeamTLKandBaltoCrew, she's Jordan's pet dog, and is probably planning Kaz's death if Jaz isn't happening.**

 **3 Felt like giving Spark a better personality, I like Spark she's just a sweet aggressive girl who should deserves better (cough! Hilo) Spark would probably be BFFs with Jordan since they are both tomboys, but Spark would probably be 'sisters before misters' and would be a bit mature of letting Kaz the scumbag go. (Sorry Kaz, you da scumbag sometimes) Hilo is the character Tyrel Jackson Williams played in Pair of Kings, and Helen is my OC ex-girlfriend for Hilo. He needs someone better, like Spark. so i ship them, nuff said**

 **Ok that is all for today, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment down below, have a nice day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just The Right Girl**

 **Part 10/Epilogue: She's Just The Girl I'm Looking For (AKA JAZ!)**

 **Purpledolpin05: Wow I am at the last chapter already? Yikes! But this story was so fun to write because of the modern AU and it was funny to see our Violent Foursome (Jones, Jordan, Cyd, Maya) so let's see how this story is gonna end. Shout out first.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Yeah Jordan deserved a better guy, and Kaz finally realizes his feelings for Jordan. Hope you will like this chapter/ending.

 **I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rats or Elite Force, or any crossover cameos. I only own my mentioned OCs, enjoy.**

* * *

After being sent home by Jordan's parents the next day, Kaz went to his room, having some serious thinking to do.

"Bro, if you want a girl, what's her main criteria? Like what you look for in a girl." One of his friends, Tracy, advised. "write it down ASAP."

"Ok…" Kaz sat straight as he scribbled on a paper as he showed the tomboy later.

Tracy immediately smacked him across the face.

"What did he write?" Skylar asked, peeking over

 _ **What I want in a girl**_

 _-Must be pretty_

 _-Must be a fan of comics (hopefully a Tecton fan)_

 _-She will not judge my room for being untidy_

 _-She will not mind my laziness_

 _-Will play video games with me day and night, and let me win_

"You might as well marry Oliver!" Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm, quoting from Boy Meets World.

Kaz and Oliver quickly looked at each other in disgust.

"Because our kids would all look like horses." Oliver defended. "and I already have a girlfriend."

"Ok, now focus on what you think about Jordan." Tracy advised.

"Alright, well Jordan knows me well, sometimes even better than Oliver knows me." Kaz listed, Jordan had known about his family since they were in first grade.

"She's got a great personality, true I usually want a girly hot girl who is sweet, but Jordan's personality makes her stand out from all the other girls." Kaz added.

[Cues song 'Just The Girl' by the Click Five]

"Wow I should consider being a therapist." Tracy muttered as she grinned at Kaz's description of Jordan. "AND Write a fanfic."

"She's a rebel but never lets anyone get in her way, now that is a real girl!" Kaz stated with a grin.

"Not to mention, she's always been there for you, like Mike is to Eleven." Tracy added.

"STOP QUOTING FROM STRANGER THINGS!" Oliver exclaimed as Tracy sticks out a tongue at him.

"Not my fault Chad and Clayton are such do-." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm.

"language." Skylar warned.

" _Donkeys_ ," Tracy corrected as she continued. "Like Steve Harrington from Season 1, but not sure how Billy will be like. Probably Isabella Coldstone from the down the street's type of guy."

"Guys, how am I supposed to think with you three arguing?" Kaz asked.

"Ok, I guess we will leave you alone then" Oliver nodded, before he opens up the door for Skylar to leave first.

"I better go to, if Roman and Jay catches me talking to another guy, they will probably turn you into a rack of coats like it's faux fur." Tracy added, leaving the house. "But seriously, you got to know how you feel about Jordan; or it would be too late if she chooses another guy. Do you remember Jasmie and Logan's case?"

"I'd like to be alone now?" Kaz frowned.

"Fine." The girl stuck out her tongue, before being dragged away by her two boyfriends.

"Trace, what did we say about talking to another guy?" Jay demanded.

"It was _KAZ_! The Marie Antoinette _tranny_ who almost dated Reese." Tracy exclaimed in sarcasm.

"I AM NOT A TRANNY!" Kaz yelled from the kitchen but shrank back in fear when he saw Roman and Jay.

"Well you should still be punished for talking to the dimwit." Roman defended. "You owe me one date."

"Uh no she's going on a date with ME?" Jay hissed over. "We are going to the school dance together this Valentine's Day."

"In that case, we have to get our girl her dress ready." Roman nodded.

"I feel like instead of dress shopping, I fear you guys taking me to the wedding salon." Tracy gagged.

"Great idea." The two guys grinned.

"NO, BAD IDEA! KAZ HELP ME!" Tracy shouted.

 _'Should I feel bad for Trace? Nah…'_ Kaz looked over as he shrugged.

"This is gonna be a really long day." Tracy rolled her eyes as she followed the two guys.

* * *

Kaz sat on his bed and started to think of some memories of him and Jordan. At the same time, Jordan was sitting on the floor looking at some old picture books while sorting out her bookshelf.

* * *

 _ **[Cue: Best Friend by Jason Chen]**_

 _6-year-old Kaz eagerly ran into class, it was the first day of school, and he can't wait to meet new friends. He managed to meet a friendly boy his age named Oliver. Everyone has someone to be their friend, except for two kids around the corner._

 _There was a little boy with glasses collecting bugs in a jar, and another girl with short hair with a beanie over her hair._

" _Hi! I'm Kaz, do you wanna play tag with us?" Kaz walked over to invite the Beanie girl, before being interrupted by the glasses boy._

" _Hello, I'm Gus! Sure, I will join you and play! Do you like toenails in your sandwich, because I LOVE them!" the glasses boy talked in a chirpy tone as he started talking to Oliver._

" _I'm Kaz." Kaz smiled at the beanie kid._

" _Jordan." The girl replied._

" _Wanna play with me and Ollie? We're gonna play make believe with Superheroes! My favorite's Tecton!" Kaz stated enthusiastically._

" _Sure!" Jordan nodded._

 _That was the beginning of their friendship_

* * *

"Hey Bandit." Jordan smiled at her pet as Bandit licked the blonde's cheek lightly. "Just checking out some old pictures of me and the gang."

"Ooh, remember this picture?" Jordan pointed at a picture of Her and her pet dog during last year's prom. "Who needs guys when you have dogs?"

* * *

Kaz grumbled, when he saw his brother Kyle and his girlfriend Alison (AJ for short) Anderson and his sisters walking by singing a song. [The song is called LOser Freak from Boy Meets World, because at this point Kaz is basically like Eric Matthews]

"He's a loser-freak, loser fr-eak! He's a maladjusted loser freak. He's a woman-hitting maladjusted loser fre-eak!" the duo sang, followed by his sisters Kali, Karen and Katie

"I cannot believe you are my brother sometimes, ew." Kyle frowned.

"AND HE DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS, CUZ HE'S AFRAID OF THEM!" AJ Anderson sang.

"Cuz he's afraid of them!" the twins, Kali and Kasey sang.

"I think he likes boys, if you know what I'm saying!" Kali sang as she teased her brother.

'God I can't believe I was so blind all this time?!' Kaz smacked his head, why was he so blind at not seeing how he felt for Jordan? He had to make it up to her.

* * *

 **The day of the prom…**

Jordan grumbled, being the few lonely girls without a date STINKS! I mean, Maya got a date with Josh Matthews. Cyd had scored a dance with her 4th grade crush, Naldo Montoya. Jones stated he doesn't want to get a date because he would rather stay single. Tracy was a bit busy with her polyandry love triangle. And Spark ended up with Hilo, who'da thought?

She walked in but was stopped by one of the popular girls. She ended up taking Bandit, but rules never stated bringing a pet to school dance, even if it was abolished, when was the last time anyone listens?

"Looks like Jordan's not getting a guy after all." Stefanie teased.

"What a sore loser!" Stephanie scoffed.

"Woah! You can't bring animals into the premise!" Chase panicked when he saw Bandit.

"What about the _daycare?"_ Jordan asked.

"IT'S FOR _**PEOPLE**_!" Chase exclaimed.

"Look buddy, aren't we friends?" Jordan asked.

" _Friends_? You leashed Bandit at me when I won't help you with the Math quiz last week!" Chase frowned

"I see what the deal is." Jordan nodded. "Don't you trust me? Look at Bandit's eyes?"

Chase quickly looked into Bandit who was growling at him.

"NO!" Chase panicked. "SABRINA HELP PLEASE?"

"please go in." Sabrina smiled.

* * *

Kaz ran towards the school a few minutes later, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Kaz, who ae these for?" Skylar asked.

"What flowers?" Kaz hummed.

"Dude, anyone can tell you are lying." Oliver frowned.

"Fine, it's for Jordan. I'm gonna ask her to be my date." Kaz nodded.

"Go ahead Romeo!" Adam grinned "Want me to set a romantic chic dance songs for you?"

"Nah, Jordan fangirls over Stranger Things, you should put on the opening music score." Jones added. "Like the Demogorgon chic style!"

"WE ARE NOT HOSTING AN UPSIDE-DOWN THEME PROM!" Skylar yelled.

"Where is Jor?" Kaz asked.

"There, by the punch table." Jones pointed at Jordan who wasweaing a black dress.

"Dude, she's _beautiful_!" Kaz blushed.

"Kaz, bruh, you're _drooling_." Cyd teased.

"Get in now, dude, because I hear Roman's brother, Rory seems to like Jordan." Cyd added.

"Go get her tiger!" Maya grinned.

* * *

Jordan was helping herself and Bandit with the fruit punch.

"Thanks for coming with me, girl." Jordan smiled.

Right when she and Bandit had settled in, the room started to go dark, before the lights started blinking nonstop.

"Why are the lights blinking?" Audrey (Descendants) asked. "this is gonna ruin my prom musical number!"

* * *

 **Behind…**

"Thanks for helping me, Zevon." Kaz gave Zevon and his date Pinky thumb up.

"No biggie, it's just lucky I had Pinky helping me." Zevon smirked as Pinky Carter blushes.

"Y'all better not hurt my cousin!" Pinky warned. "And Z, you better not be planning to explode the room with chemicals, you got 3 retraining orders from the juvie last week by just cooking turkey at mah home!"

* * *

"What is going on?" Jordan looked around, before Kaz made his way to her

"I know, he ruined our musical number!" Audrey scoffed.

"I am so sorry about your team, cousin!" Tracy apologized to Lonnie Li.

"I'm sorry for all the blackout, but there is a perfectly good explanation." Kaz stated, before he reached for his back and took out a bouquet of flowers. "Jordan, I am so sorry for being so blind at not seeing how much you mean to me. So…would you like be my date for tonight…and go out with me?"

Jordan looked at the flowers, before noticing something in the bouquet. It was the latest edition of Alien Assassination 7 (random game name made up).

"Look, I am sorry I didn't see it before, but you are more than just a friend to me, you are the most amazing kick-butt girl anyone could ask for," Kaz blushed. "A-and, I -lo.."

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHRIST, JUST SAY IT!" Jones yelled.

"I love you Jordan." Kaz stammered.

"Sure." Jordan smiled with a bit of tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "And I love you too, you stupid K%Z! Do you know how long I have waited for you to say that?"

"Wanna dance?" Kaz grinned.

"Bark! Bark! Bark!" Bandit growled (translation: I want her back by 10pm, Buster!)

"Noted." Kaz gulped.

"Wiat where did the flowers come from?" Tracy paused and asked.

"I should probably apologize to Mr. Feeney later." Kaz laughed awkwardly.

"NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Jones whooped, playing some spooky music.

"JONES, WE SAID NO MORE SCARY MUSIC!" Tracy yelled.

"Fine…" Jones grumbled, letting Riker be in charge of the music.

"This one's 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' because we all know it's classic!" Riker smiled as he played the song.

And so, that is how Kaz found just the right girl fir him, because it turned out to be his best friend all along.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well folks, hope you liked the ending. I had so much fun working on this story, with lots of references here and there. No worries, I will be posting a Jaz story soon which is sort of prom based, but a Stranger Things themed prom would be Jordan's ideal kinda prom? Thank you so much for following and reading this story, folks. Keep an eye out for my new upcoming Jaz story 'A Promise To Fulfill'.**

 **Leak plot:-**

Plot:- "A Promise is something that can't be broken" Logan High School's Prom is coming up, the Elite Force and their friends are all invited, and that leaves Kaz with one problem: getting a date for the dance. He had forgotten a promise he made with Jordan when they were kids, by the time he realizes his mistake would it be too late for forgiveness?


End file.
